(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an orthogonal array backlight module lamp set, and more particularly, to one allows easier assembly and more consistent luminance by significantly shorter fluorescent tubes than those in any other backlight module of the same size.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings for an exploded view of an orthogonal array backlight module of the prior art applied in a LCD, multiple fluorescent tubes 20 are paved in a light box 10. A display panel 30 comprised of a diffuser plate 31, an optical film 32, and a liquid crystal panel 33 covers up an opening disposed on the top of the light box 10. Inner layer of the light box 10 is reflective to project lights from all the fluorescent tubes 20 towards the display panel 30. The display results of the entire backlight module are achieved by the lights projected from those fluorescent tubes 20 onto the display panel; and the frame for those fluorescent tubes of the prior art applied in an orthogonal array backlight module is essentially characterized by having all the fluorescent tubes 20 arranged in a single row and paved at a certain spacing on the inner layer of the light box 10 with each fluorescent tube in a length sufficient for all those fluorescent tubes to cover up the entire area of the display panel 30.
However, in case of a larger size of a display panel for the backlight module, both of the quantity and the length of the fluorescent 20 must be added to meet the requirements of the larger display panel. Increase of the quantity of the fluorescent tube alone will not adversely affect efficacy of the entire backlight module. However, when the further increase of the length of each individual fluorescent tube 20 is required, problems including difficulties both in the manufacturing and the assembly of the longer fluorescent tube emerge. The evenly emitted light relatively decreases, as the fluorescent tube gets longer; therefore the inconsistent performance of the luminance of those fluorescent tubes altogether serious affects the efficacy of the backlight module.